Les oiseaux
by SkiRipa21
Summary: Ceci est ma première fanfiction, désolée d'avance pour les fautes et bonne lecture ! Lena adorait les oiseaux. Mais la plus jeune des Luthor ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'un oiseau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans un livre ne vienne s'écraser sur son balcon.


S'il y avait bien une chose que Lena adorait, c'était les oiseaux. Elle avait d'ailleurs énormément voyagé rien que pour partir à la recherche d'espèces rares qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les livres. National City n'offrait malheureusement pas beaucoup de choix niveau volatile et la cadette des Luthor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec nostalgie à toutes les merveilleuses escapades qui lui avaient permis d'élargir son cercle de connaissance, et pas la même occasion de s'échapper de la ville. Oh bien sûr, elle avait déjà aperçu par la fenêtre de son bureau, totalement par hasard, un magnifique Rollier d'Europe qui était venu frôler la tour de L-Corp. Lena en avait été grandement intrigué ce jour-là, puisque cet oiseau n'était absolument pas censé se trouver dans la région. Ce n'était que par la suite que Kara l'avait appelé en lui criant qu'elle ne devait sortir sous aucun prétexte, puisqu'un alien contrôlant le climat faisait des siennes dans la ville (elle avait compris que son amie ne blaguait pas au son de sa voix, et surtout parce qu'à la suite de cette courte discussion, alors qu'il faisait grand soleil, une tempête particulièrement violente s'était déchainée sur les habitants de la ville). Mais bien plus que leur beauté, Lena aimait les oiseaux pour leur liberté. D'une certaine manière elle les enviait : ils étaient libres de voler au grès du vent, libres d'aller où bon leur semblent. Tout simplement libres. Bien qu'adulte, Lena savait pourtant pertinemment qu'elle n'était absolument pas libre. Elle ne pourrait rien y changer. L-Corp était en quelque sorte sa prison privée (qu'elle dirigeait par-dessus le marché, quelle ironie). Et même si elle avait su renverser les choses en profitant à la fois de sa société ainsi que de sa richesse pour faire avancer la science et aider les gens, non seulement une bonne partie de la ville la considérait toujours comme une vile manipulatrice dépourvue de toute part d'humanité (merci Lex et très chère maman), mais elle avait en plus l'impression que bien qu'absente, sa mère arrivait néanmoins à la tenir enchaîné. Si bien que n'importe où elle puisse aller, même si demain elle décidait de tout plaquer et de s'échapper en effaçant toute trace de son existence, sa mère arriverait toujours à la retrouver et à lui refourguer sa mauvaise réputation. Oui, elle voyait sa mère comme son geôlier personnel qu'elle n'apercevait jamais mais qui savait néanmoins lui rappeler qu'il existait.

Lena avait soigné pas mal d'oiseaux qui s'étaient malencontreusement écrasés contre la porte-vitrée donnant sur le balcon de son bureau. C'était arrivé plus d'une fois, à son grand regret bien que cela lui avait permis d'avoir un contact privilégié avec l'animal qu'elle admirait tant. Oh oui, elle en avait soigné des oiseaux avant de les relâcher avec satisfaction, et encore aujourd'hui Lena Luthor s'attendait à voir pas mal de pauvres infortunés venir s'écraser contre la porte-vitrée de son bureau.

En revanche, la jeune Luthor ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'un oiseau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans un livre ne vienne s'écraser alors qu'elle était en train de répondre aux importants (mais barbants) courriers qui trônaient depuis trop longtemps sur son bureau. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu une frayeur monstre parce que le volatile qui venait d'atterrir sur son balcon avait fait un bruit tonitruant. Avec appréhension, elle s'était levée pour découvrir ce qui avait bien pu atterrir avec fracas non loin d'elle. Elle s'était stoppée net parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas préparée à ce qu'elle voyait à l'instant.

Non vraiment, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, Supergirl s'écraserait sur son balcon à l'image d'un piaf blessé, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais visiblement la vie lui réservait encore pas mal de surprises.

Etrangement, elle ne s'était pas précipitée dehors en accourant comme une folle, sûrement parce qu'elle s'attendait à voir la jeune kryptonienne se relever d'un moment à l'autre. Pourtant elle n'avait esquissé aucun geste depuis bien trop longtemps à l'image de la brune. Ce n'est que lorsque le cerveau de Lena recommença à fonctionner de nouveau qu'elle se décida à bouger. Vraiment, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à mieux gérer sa surprise.

Seul le bruit de ses talons se fit entendre, mais la panique qui gagnait Lena faisait déjà un vacarme monstrueux qui résonnait comme un écho dans tout son corps. Avec force et détermination, elle avait réussi à tirer l'alien dans son bureau et avait eu l'idée de fermer la porte-vitrée ainsi que de tirer les rideaux histoire d'éviter que la personne qui avait réussi à assommer la fille d'acier ne puisse repérer où elle avait atterri. Lena prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer et se retourna pour inspecter l'état du jeune oiseau blessé qui gisait sur le sol de la pièce. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était mal en point… Il y avait au goût de Lena beaucoup trop de sang sur le corps allongé non loin d'elle. Corps qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'ailleurs, ce qui la décida à vérifier si Supergirl respirait encore (oui, seulement maintenant, toutes les informations ne montaient pas au cerveau en même temps, le stress pouvait visiblement faire écran).

Après avoir eu la confirmation que l'héroïne respirait encore, Lena courut chercher de quoi nettoyer le visage de la blonde. Quelques cocards près des yeux, des entailles et des bleus sur le visage, ce fut ce qu'elle put voir mais elle se doutait que le costume cachait des blessures plus sérieuses.

\- Mon dieu, mais qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de soigner ce genre de blessures. D'habitude, elle s'occupait plutôt d'ailes ou de pattes cassés.

\- Lena…

Le nom avait semblé si dur à prononcer, mais la jeune Luthor avait été si contente de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche à elle. Et puis cela changeait des oiseaux. Eux ils ne parlaient pas. Et même s'ils leur arrivaient de chanter parfois, elle préférait mille fois entendre ce qui venait de lui parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Supergirl ! Tu es dans mon bureau, chez LCorp.

\- Je sais… J'avais calculé mon coup… Je voulais m'écraser ici.

Les mots de la jeune kryptonienne avaient été soufflé avec difficulté, témoignant de son état préoccupant. Lena compris très vite que la blonde avait dû se battre contre un ennemi qui était - pour l'instant - plus fort qu'elle et qu'il avait probablement dû la mettre dans cet état. Il était donc fort probable que la fille d'acier avait fui le combat avant de s'évanouir à l'endroit qu'elle avait visiblement choisi.

\- Pourquoi ici ?

Lena savait que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour demander cela, mais l'étrange sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle ressentait la poussait à vouloir connaitre la réponse.

\- Parce que tu es là. Tout va mieux quand tu es là.

Oh oui. Elle avait eu raison de demander.


End file.
